Operation Kronos
Operation Kronos is an operation planned for late September to early November, referred to internally as "Operation Scarlet Mythos". The aim is to capture the Penelope Strip, a vital Railway connection to the rest of Greece. The cities of Argos, Sparta, Athens, Corinth, and Megara is also being targeted for reasons unknown to everyone except Final Hope. Timeline ((Remember: We're going with Greece's local time for the times, so just know that. For example, if it was 12 AM in California, it would be 10 AM for Greece)) August 20, 2019- President-Field Marshal Final Hope starts planning Operation Kronos. September 7, 2019 - The Swarm Joins the Planning Effort. September 8, 2019 - The Democratic Republic of Polandball joins the effort. September 10, 2019 - The Tailbiters join the effort. September 11, 2019 - The Swarm Leaves the Effort September 15, 2019 - President-Field Marshal Final Hope orders 1,000,000,000,000 sandwiches to be made by Gamer Girls. September 16, 2019 - The Swarm Rejoins September 18, 2019 - 1,000,000,000 orders of Plasma Goop are to be made for the operation, ordered out of the USGR Treasury September 20, 2019 - The Swarm Starts Tripling Production to provide more manpower for the Operation September 21, 2019 - The 5th Reich Joins the effort and sends in troops and aircraft as well as Projekt Anschluss September 24, 2019 - The Memers Join the Operation September 28, 2019 - The Kingdom of Japan is pressured into joining the operation; Phases 0 and 1 Begin September 29, 2019 - Final Hope is taken out of service due to freak airplane accident, which included an exploding airbag (for full incident, see Gamer Logs) October 1, 2019 - The 5th Reich sends their Navy and begins firing at the furry Naval Brigade that silenced the Tailbiters bombardment a few days earlier. The shells of the H-45 battleships sink 3/7 ships that were on post, but they lost 14/20 that they sent in return. An SR-71AGM took out the remaining battleships and the coast was literally clear for a sea invasion. The 5th Reich uses Dubstep Speakers to weaken the furries defenses on the beaches. Then an entire fleet o 420 Z35 Class Destroyers bombardment the beaches with their Main guns. After this the 5th Reich makes landfall Zubr Class Hovercrafts And dont meet any furry resistance and the beaches are captured. The First 15 Million Swarm Androids arrive on the foothold. October 2, 2019 6:10 A.M - As the 5th Reich Wehrmacht continues their advance into Greece they encounter a massive and seemingly impenetrable wall of trenches with machine guns, Guard towers with more machine guns, walls of sand bags with even more machine guns, Razor wire, Anti tank Barriers, Land mines, motors behind the sandbag walls, and artillery. Air support is called in. 7:33 A.M. - Air support arrives from southern Germany and it’s Projekt Donner Regnen, a secret Heavy Bomber that has been in the works since the later stages of Operation Malaria. It’s the first time Projekt Donner Regnen is seen in combat without being kept in secrecy. The bombers do damage never seen before to the furry fortifications what was a wall of trenches, Guard Towers, And sandbags was now a feild of craters. The 5th Reich regroups And continues further into Greece shortly after. The Void Hands, Tailbiters, And Swarm join them. 2:50 P.M. - As the 5th Reich’s 420th Panzerdivision, made up of Projekt Anschluss Tanks, makes their way to the city of Epirus they stumble into the Furry’s 84th M1-Abrams Division. This erupts into one of the largest Tank Battles in 5th Reich History. Over 130 furry Abrams are destroyed with no Projekt Anschluss Tanks destroyed due to Projekt Anschluss’s nearly indestructible armor. “Their shells didn’t even leave a scratch on our armor they just simply bounced off, this tank is easily my favorite” said one of the Tank Commanders. The furries retreat to the nearby city of Thessaly. The battle goes to show just how powerful the Projekt Anschluss Tanks are and severely decreases furry morale. 3:44 P.M. - The Swarm breaks from the rest of the Troops, charging ahead. This order wasn't sent by XR-02 or B-17 and it's source is unknown. 9:24 P.M. - The 5th Reich is told by USGR spies that the furries have regrouped in north Macedonia and are going to launch a counterattack in order to drive the Gamer factions back into the sea. The 5th Reich begins setting up defenses such as Machine gun nests, motors, artillery, land mines, Anti-Tank Guns, Anti-Aircraft guns, Anti Aircraft missiles, rocket launchers, flamethrowers, razor wire, Anti Tank Barriers, etc. the Tailbiters And Void Hand Empire Setup their own defenses behind the 5th Reich’s in case the 5th Reich defenses fail the Tailbiters behind the Void Hands. 9:48 P.M. - The Swarm's Detachment, Sent out 3:44 P.M., attacks Macedonia from the undefended south, forcing the Furries out of the City and into the Waiting 5th Riech and Void Defenses. Left and Right Columns are sent ahead by the Swarm to prevent the Macedonian Furries from making an effective escape by sea or train. 10:27 P.M. - The Macedonian runners get stuck between the Swarm's chasing line and the Defensive Line. The Battle of the Trapped Furries begins. October 3, 2019 5:12 A.M. - The furries begin their counterattack expecting to catch the Gamers by suprise only to find that the 5th Reich, Void Hands, And Tailbiters had been simply waiting for them this whole time and open fire on the furries with machine guns, motors, and artillery 7:56 A.M. - The 5th Reich Defense line is outnumbered by the furries counterattack and begin their retreat all except for a single machine gunner that continues to blast away at the furries at didn’t even seem to realize that the rest of his comrades were retreating. “we all thought he was gonna die” said an artillery man. However he didn’t, and continued to fire his machine gun for more than three hours. Taking breaks only to reload or let the barrel cool down. Whenever he was letting the weapon cool down he used his Kalashnikov. He was being fed ammo by another German soldier from his regiment which the gunner had known since they were in 3rd grade. Then the machine gunner ran out of ammo belts he would switch to drum mags. When he ran out of ammo for his machine gun he and his loader switched to their Kalashnikov Assault Rifles, continuing to mow down the furries trying to get to them. Eventually the furries were forced to retreat because they had lost so many troops. When the gunner was ready to leave the tower he realized that he had fired his gun for so long that he had made a pile of bullet casings that went all the way to his upper-shins. After the battle it was never confirmed exactly how many furries the gunner killed, the numbers range from 800, to 1,000. 2:13 AM Troops of the DROP prepare for the trek to the top of Greece. 4:24 AM: The furries launch a massive counter attack including every USF faction that the furries ever had. The bronies however are not present. The counter-attack was launched from the rear, front, and sides of Greece, taking the gamers by surprise. In the end, an encirclement was placed on the entire force. The furries began researching their own tank that knocks the E-200 tanks away. Their tank has a fatal weakness however: The armor. The first E-200 casualties are achieved as one furry attempted to climb into an abandoned E-200, enabling the self-destruct mechanism. The swarm loses about 2/3rds of their forces. Midnight is revealed to be the commander of the operation and knew it was going to happen all along. It is also revealed a secret branch of furry hackers encrypted messages and sent them to their high command. Bombing raids weaken the gamers as well. In the first few hours alone, almost 3/8s of the gamer force has been wiped out. The TailBiters Air force take a great sacrifice, gunning down any furries there. A couple planes were shot down, but the Air force ran them out. One kamikaze crashed into a large group of furries, blowing them up to nothing. The bombs for the kamikaze plane explode, killing more furries in the area. The TailBiter Airborne jump from planes, taking great sacrifices as they land. The band boosts morale, the cavalry running in and slicing down furries but taking losses. 4:37 A.M. - The Swarm transfers squadrons to DROP control as new arrivals come in. The Swarm prepares for a Naval Invasion of Romania through the Black Sea and the Dalmatian coast through the Ionian. 10:06 P.M. The Black Sea is heavily fortified for the swarm invasion. The polandballers make a charge, but it fails as they are outnumbered 20-1. Bombing raids severely destroy morale for the gamers. A specific bombing raid kills half of the tailbiters band. Counter-Attacks are being prepared, but furries encrypt the messages. It is eventually decided to use pigeons to carry messages since furries encrypted radio calls. 5:12 P.M. - the 5th Reich launches their entire Navy to destroy the furry counterattack. The H-45 Battleship Fleet bombards Greece from both sides while the Graf Zeppelin Aircraft carrier Fleet provides Air support. The furries launch a bombing raid at battleship/ carrier fleet but are shot down by the planes from the carrier fleet. The 5th Reich also finds out where the furries that encrypted the radio codes are located and launch a bombing raid made of new bombers, but it fails due to flak emplacements and weather. 5:50 P.M. - A fleet of Void Hand ships and Zeppelins emerge from the sea and ambush the Furry Counter attack flank. The USGR troops are soon defeated and forced to retreat. 6:25 P.M. - The Void Hand Fleet atempts to destroy the furry fleet, but fails and takes more causalties. The Void hand ships flee to preserve the ships, they also cover the 5th Reich's retreat by firing at all furry ships pursuing the 5th Reich navy. 6:33 P.M. - Spearhead Protocol, the name for the Swarm's naval Invasion of the Balkans on each side, begin. 30 Million Troops make landfall on either side as more flood in and attempt to encircle the thin line of defense, but fail as over half of the force is killed. 2:11 A.M. - Midnight attacks swarm bases with aircraft and is successful. Furries sabotage most radio equipment and the need for pigeons is now nessecary. The swarm is made entirely of electronics however and suffers the most. Almos 3/4s of the swarm have been killed through the operation. Müller soon begins planning a counter-attack for the operation. 3:17 A.M. - Erich Von Bleinspeiler joins in on the planning of the counterattack that will retake Greece Once and for all. So far... this is what we have (see below). Billious, who also joined had only this to say, "Certainty of death. Small chance of success first the 5th Reich’s speaker Fleet will take position surrounding Greece, the Speaker fleet you may ask is...well... Ships with Speakers on them that are so loud they have the power to destroy concrete buildings no matter which song they play, which will be used to weaken if not completely destroy the furries Coastal Defense. This is soon followed by an armada of Z-35 Destroyers that will bombard areas behind the coast lines of Greece which will supported by a bombing raid from the air which will bomb most of Central Greece. Then Major Müller‘s men will land on the beaches of Greece and continue their advance supported by the 5th Reich, Void Hands, Swarm, USGR, Tailbiters, And many more. And will continue further into Greece until Greece is Officially taken once and for all. October 4th, 2019 - 2:30 A.M. - After losing nearly 3/8 of its entire Navy during the furry Counterattack the 5th Reich Navy heads back to Germany for repairs and rebuilds. For every one ship that is sunk, three more of that ship is built. The Void Hand Empire takes out it's entire navy and begins donating ship parts to the 5th Reich for a speedy recovery. 2:47 A.M. - The main forces are forced to retreat to better positions in Greece. Furry bombing done by Midnight cripples the gamers and a capture order is made on him, but only alive. 2:53 A.M. - Knowing that the 5th reich will come back with more powerful ships, the furries send their most powerful battleships made for bombardment with their smallest armament being 155 mm flak guns. The Void Hand Empire sends their most powerful, which none can match, to intercept. The location of Midnight is known and it is decided The 5th Reich will use Fallshrimjäger to capture him alive. The TailBiters pick up their comrades' dented and broken instruments, carrying them with their kit. The Premier is on the battlefield, mourning the loss of some of the band. He takes a couple instruments too, as the TailBiters drag the bodies to a place of allied land, saluting them and burying them. The TailBiters go back to the battle. The TailBiters are side by side with The 5th Reich, and artillery rolls their Russian 2S7 Pions, 203 mm round guns. 4:38 A.M. - The furries begin playing minecraft cave noises that scare away front line troops, although some stay and suffer mental conditions afterwards. The furries secure the front line. Operation Noon is another operation to capture Midnight. 4:39 A.M. - The entire Void Hand Empire's army, navy, and air force land in Sparta with the aid of the Volunteer Furry Brigade, the Norman Company, and the 21st hybrid legion. Together they successfully take Sparta and Dig in and set up anti air guns to prevent a bombardment. Lead-up The first seeds of the operation were planted when the Gamers had a humiliating defeat at the Battle of Athens. The Gamers were afraid of attacking Greece again, and the was much backlash to this operation, most commonly called "Ambitious" and "Foolish". Despite all the backlash, the operation was approved and planning started. Battle Strategy Phase 0 - "False Operation" A force of 10,000 men will try to take over the island of Crete. They will be strongly armed, so they have a chance to take the island, but the real operation will proceed in mainland Greece. Phase 1 - "Initial Bombardment" The Gamer Air Force and the Swarm will take part in 36 hours of constant bombardment. The TailBiters Artillery Regiment will also participate in this bombardment. Phase 2 - "The Blockade" The Void Hand Navy will perform a full Naval Blockade from All Sides on Greece. The Swarm will secure Soviet Supply lines from the Levant and Crimea Phase 3 - "Secondary Bombardment + Initial Landing" The Gamer Navy will come in after the Blockade destroys all ships coming to support the Greek furries. The USS Midway will send in 40 bombers to attack furry strongholds while the USGR Muller destroys all submarines trying to counter-attack the fleet. Then, the USGR Hope, Yeet, Empy, and KOJ Lulz will prepare landing ships for the coast. After the bombardment is done, the landing ships will land 4 miles off the coast and land in the landing points Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Ares, and Hades, shown in the map. The Swarm Navy will Land Near Thessaly, With Strike Forces Alpha through Gamma. Zeta will be called in for Strategic Positioning. Phase 4 - "DROP Blockade" The Polandballers will advance into Greece through the top, as shown in the map. They will spread out until the whole top is blockaded. They will then set up protection to make sure reinforcements don't come from land. The blockade itself is a key part of this operation, for if the Furries decide to send reinforcements, they'd have to go through this blockade. Phase 5 - "The Stop" Then, the 4th Guerrilla Gamer Force will surround Greece with speakers to play multiple PewDiePie and Gamer songs to boost morale for the gamers. Furry Radio will be blocked by Swarm Blockers. The Assault will stop so the Defensive Line can move Forward. The TailBiters Band will also help by playing multiple songs, while the infantry helps the Defensive Line. Phase 6 - "Second Offensive" After the Stop, the Troops will move on with no Stopping, only offense, with minimal defense at the front lines. The Flanks will Charge ahead and break Furry Supply Lines. The English Engineering Front will follow behind the Resupply Lines and Rebuild the Destroyed Cities for the USGR. Phase 7 - "False Assault" The Black Army, lead by Billious and the royal guard, will begin a false campaign through the rural countrysides. They will destroy and cripple the forces but take no land, in order to trick the survivors into thinking the attack is over. The Void hands will move to take the countries north of Greece to cut of their supply trade and reinforcements (the countries are listed in Operation Ottoman Alex.) Then we take the steps toward the true invasion while they're rebuilding. Phase 8 - "Seige" For the next three weeks, the cities of Megara, Corinth, Argos, Sparta, and Athens will be forced into self-dependence, for the Gamer army will set up camp and watch as the furries try to survive without any planting or food. The waters near Argos will be filled with Gamer Girl Bath Water to purify it, and to kill any furries that try and drink from it. The Swarm Will Cut Supplies from the North and will form a Defensive Line to the North. Phase 9 - "Negotiations" After the third week, supply crates will be dropped into the cities to prevent the UN coming at the Gamers. Then, negotiations shall be held between the major leaders of the Gamers Alliance and Furry Axis, held in New York City. The list of goals the Gamers want to be addressed, outlined by Final Hope: * Armistice * Demilitarize Europe * Give France, Spain, Greece, Western Poland, Italy, and Portugal to the DROP * Give Quebec and the Rest of the St. Lawrence river to the Memers * Give Up Korea to the Japanese, Hong Kong to the Swarm, and Macau to the Gamers * Force the Bronies to give up the UK to the Void Hands and Ireland to the Swarm * Force the Furries to abide by the Mittleafrika Plan. * Force the Furries to Give up Territory to the 5th Riech * Force Furries to leave the west cost * Force all members of the USF to pay reparations for war crimes such as The Warsaw Massacre * Force USF leaders responsible for hiring a furry assassin and Raphael Olmstead to kill the Walker family to stand trial for 4 counts of murder * Force the furries to leave the Philippines and make it a neutral country in the war. * The complete eradication of UwUiliser using Gas 69 More can be added by major leaders. Phase 10 - "Withdraw" or "Third Offence" Now, this phase can go two ways: If the furries allow all the terms listed in the negotiations, all soldiers will withdraw from the area except for a few permanent guards to make sure the furries don't plan things. The TailBiters Guard will most likely being staying. However, if the furries refuse the terms, we will break the siege and charge into the city, killing anything that is furry.